Not broken but you can see the cracks
by sunday-morning-blues
Summary: Granger and Dru, Best Friends? Harry and Ron are dead and Hermione joins Slytherin, a relationship has formed between Draco and Granger, and Dru and Blaise are still strong, but will the death of there father cause Malfoy siblings, brake the bonds COMPLET
1. Azkaban and Tears

DISSCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS APART FROM DRUSILLA MALFOY WHO I HAVE CREATED, I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH ANY OF THE ACTORS/ACTRESSES WHO PLAY THE CHARACTERS AND J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING OTHERWISE!

Summary: Granger and Dru, Best Friends? Harry and Ron are dead and Hermione joins Slytherin, a relationship has formed between Draco and Granger, and Dru and Blaise are still strong, but will the death of there father cause Malfoy siblings, brake the bonds between love and themselves? PLEZ R&R

**NOT BROKEN BUT YOU CAN SEE THE CRACKS**

**CHAPTER ONE AZKABAN AND TEARS**

The sun shone through the window as a tall dark haired girl sat up in bed, her dark blue eyes scanned the room and she sighed, then turned to her side, she saw a dark haired boy just a bit taller then her with his eyes closed and snoring lightly, she smiled to herself and attempted to loosen his grip from around her waist, but no such luck, as soon as she put one foot out of the double bed the arm the was around her moved, the girl turned back and saw a pair of light blue eyes starting at her, _shit I woke him up_, the girl thought, as if the boy knew what she was thinking he said "hey its ok, I wasn't really asleep, just resting my eyes" he smirked and got out of bed, she pouted and followed him into the bathroom.

Across the hall two lovers lay asleep in each others arms, a girl with brown hair was cuddled to a boy with blonde hair, as she snuggled into his chest, the boy woke with a start, this wasn't the first time this had happened, He looked down at the girl next to him and smiled, he watched her for a while and his smile grew even more when he saw her eyes open to reveal her honey coloured eyes that he loved so much.

"DRU" The brown haired girl said as the black haired girl walked down from the dorms hand in hand with the boy she had previously been asleep next to, the girl called Dru smiled and walked up to the brown haired girl and hugged her, "Hey Hermione how you this morning?" Dru asked, Hermione smiled and replied "Im ok but im more bothered about you, Draco told me what happened to your dad last night", meanwhile the two boys where sat on a sofa talking about the night before.

FLASHBACK

"NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY, HE'S MY DAD, BLAISE PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" A girl with black hair cried, as three Arorus, took her father away, he had been caught in the Ministry of Magic Duelling with Harry Potter and was now being taken to Azkaban, "Dru its going to be ok I promise" a boy with black hair replied as he held back the girl, she stopped struggling and turned to face him, tears where streaming down her eyes and her blue eyes had now turned black with distraught.

END FLASHBACK

"What was she like last night, she get much sleep?" The blonde haired boy asked as he watched his sister talking to his girlfriend, the black haired boy took no notice and carried on looking at his girlfriend, the blonde haired boy snapped his fingers and shouted "BLAISE!" he soon snapped out of his trance "Oh sorry Draco, what where you saying?" Blaise asked, Draco sighed and repeated his question, "I said did Dru get much sleep last night?" Blaise sighed and replied "A bit but she was moving around a lot, where were you last night anyway, me and Dru went to the manor and the only person there was Cassie" Blaise questioned, Draco knew his mother would be there, its not everyday her husband gets taken to Azkaban whilst she is trying to bond an unbreakable vow, with Snape, "I knew it was going to happen so I stayed clear, but then got an owl of Mother saying that you and Dru turned up and Dru tried to fight the Arorus off" Draco replied, the two boys then sat back on the green sofa and started at the two girls in front of them.


	2. Perfect idea but with caution to all

DISSCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS APART FROM DRUSILLA MALFOY WHO I HAVE CREATED, I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH ANY OF THE ACTORS/ACTRESSES WHO PLAY THE CHARACTERS AND J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING OTHERWISE!

Summary: Granger and Dru, Best Friends? Harry and Ron are dead and Hermione joins Slytherin, a relationship has formed between Draco and Granger, and Dru and Blaise are still strong, but will the death of there father cause Malfoy siblings, brake the bonds between love and themselves? PLEZ R&R

**NOT BROKEN BUT YOU CAN SEE THE CRACKS**

**CHAPTER TWO PERFECT IDEA BUT WITH CAUTION TO ALL**

After a day Draco got a Howler off His mother, asking why he wasn't around when Lucius got taken to Azkaban, of course Draco lied, and got on with his life, but Dru was far from content with what had happened, she had spent sleepless nights thinking about how to get her father back, and she had the perfect idea or at least she though she had..

Blaise was walking to the library when he had seen it, his best mates girlfriend, lip-locked with Adrian Pucey, he couldn't just walk up to her and ask what the fuck she was doing, OHHH NO bad idea, Blaise knew Granger better then Draco, and he knew that Granger would worm her way out off it, or she would secretly Hex Drusilla until Blaise said he wouldn't tell, this was different, the only thing Blaise could do was to go off and find Dru, she would tell Draco and no-more harm would come to it, so Blaise set off to find his girlfriend..

Back in the common room Draco had Pansy backed against the wall near the dorms, Blaise again walked in and realised that both Draco and Granger were playing away, Blaise had decided not to tell anyone for the best and carried on up to the girl's dorms.

The figure of Drusilla was stood near the window looking out onto the misty lake, she was still trying to work out her plan to get revenge for her father's sake, but so-far no luck, Blaise stood and watched his girlfriend for a few minutes, her body was tense as she thought and her breath was icy against the cold stained glass window, as thoughts of the night before flashed into her mind, a lone tear fell from her dark blue eyes, and she was greeted by the comforting warmth of Blaise, as she sobbed silently into his chest.

Draco had come to see if his sister was ok when he caught the sight, 'They really do love each other' he thought, 'Iv got to stop playing with Pansy its not right or Mionie', as his thoughts overpowered him, Draco felt guilt, guilt for what? Not being there for his father's Capture, Cheating on Granger, or the fact that he had taken no time to care about his sister, the one thing that had kept him going for the last 3 years... Draco then silently left the room.

The next morning Dru was up before anyone else in the castle, she had packed her things and made her was to the grounds, she took one last look at her second home and left, and where she was going was the only thing on her mind. Blaise was woken by a nightmare, he turned to his side and saw an empty space, and the only thing left was a note, in Dru's handwriting:

Blaise,

I can't take it anymore, knowing that Father is locked away in Azkaban whilst I am able to walk free, I am going to kill the Minister of Fucking Magic and free him, he should be with his family not locked in a cell, I have no idea when I will be back or if I will make it back at all but either way I want you to know that I love you, and always will.

Dru xx

Blaise read and re-read the note, then ran to tell Draco.

A week, Two weeks, Four weeks passed and still nothing about Dru, until a Friday morning, when the school was called into an emergency meeting in the great hall, Both Blaise and Draco knew this was going to be bad news,

"Students and Staff of Hogwarts, it is not wise to wonder off alone in these dark times, and as a caution and proof to all I have been informed to tell you, that Miss Drusilla Nara Malfoy was found at the Ministry of Magic trying to kill the Minister himself, now, no-one knows the cause of Miss Malfoy's disappearance or act, but she has been taken to Azkaban Prison along-side her father" Dumbledore explained, the Hall burst into gasps of horror and disbelief.

The absence of Drusilla had been hardest for Draco and Blaise, both had broken down into a state of shock, they would not talk to anyone and would sit on the back rows of classes, both had only just realised what Drusilla actually meant to them and both had to suffer the fact that she was gone.


End file.
